


where everything is good

by whythehair (tootiredmotel)



Series: Yorak Kogane & the loverboy called Lance [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith is soft, M/M, Mentioned klance, Nova is my OC, Romantic Fluff, kangst, nova is soft, set after season 8, set months after keith and lance have last seen each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tootiredmotel/pseuds/whythehair
Summary: Months and a near death experience later, Keith and Nova are back on Kahar for a break before filling another job."I was scared back there""I was too"





	where everything is good

**Author's Note:**

> again, use of twd scenes!!  
> specifically from season 9, e1 and e2  
> but now you know it's there and i do NOT own twd or anything i've integrated into this other than my own words/character  
> I'll put something above it, so you know when its from twd 
> 
>  
> 
> buzzcut season- Lorde

Keith and Nova sat in the tree house yet again. This time older and more experienced. 

 

Ezor and Zethrid were using the spare room of the house below, and Acxa was attempting to find a signal so she could communicate with Veronica. 

 

"Do you remember the first thing you said to me?" 

 

Nova looked at him and smiled. "That you're small, and then you got so annoyed I called you tiny, and that's when I knew I liked you." 

 

Keith smiled, not sure why he even asked. 

 

_"Do you remember the first thing you said to me?"_

 

_Lance sputtered, almost choking on his drink as Keith looked at him with a straight face, because of course he remembered. Hunk and Pidge still held it over his head, and Pidge wasn't even there the first time he met Keith._

 

_"The name's Lance?"_

_*_

The raven haired smiled at the taller half Galran. "I'm glad you're okay." 

 

It had been close, and Keith almost thought they weren't gonna make it out of there. It reminded him of the Kral Zera, when he had to defuse as many of the explosives as possible by himself because his team left, only this time his new team helped him. 

 

Nova scooted beside him. "It made me remember I've been taking life for granted lately, so..." He paused to dig something out of his pocket, almost fumbling. "Will you commit?" 

 

Keith stared at the silver band in front of him, then at Nova.  _A proposal?_

 

This time Keith was sputtering for words. "Wha-Nova! What are you doing?! Are you asking me to...to-" 

 

"Marry me? I didn't understand that phrasing when Shiro said it, but then he explained what it means. So, yes." 

 

Of course Shiro gave Nova the shovel talk, and of course he explained the concept of marriage to Nova, who, seemingly thinks of it as just a step further in a relationship. And it is, but it's a big step. It's a huge commitment, and how can he even say yes if he's still not over Lance? 

 

"Nova...you don't have to ask me something this big after what we just went through. You don't have to be scared."  _Hypocrite._ "Besides, this is not happening while Zethrid and Ezor are down there having-" 

 

The taller laughed, pulling Keith's hands into his own. "This marriage thing must be bigger than I thought, if you're not ready for it. Of course, I thought it might be too soon to ask you to commit anyways, I just like you a lot. I love you." Nova put the ring back in his pocket. "I will hold onto this until you are ready." 

* * *

 

 

They were back out, Acxa and Ezor getting the intel while Keith, Nova, and Zethrid kept the guards busy. 

 

Keith had grown to love the bow and arrow. He didn't think he would, like, at all, since close range combat was more his thing. And the canon blaster was cool and all, but it wasn't the same as using a sword. 

 

Keith took a shot, sparing a glance at Nova beside him, using his own rifle-like blaster. "You still carrying that ring?" Nova paused, a smile adoring his face. "Are we marrying-?" 

 

"No, no we're not getting married," Keith another shot, taking out the rebuilt sentry. "Think of it as a symbol. That I promise, one day..."  _One day I can fully commit to you. One day I can be with you and not think of Lance._

 

When they were done, Nova gave Keith the ring, trying to put it on his finger- albeit the wrong hand- "No, wait,"

 

Keith wore the ring on a chain around his neck, safely tucked underneath his uniform. 

* * *

 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

 

A little boy ran, giggling. 

 

He was suddenly picked up and started screaming with laughter and happiness. 

 

"Appa!"

 


End file.
